The Beginning Of The End
by Stilesbaee
Summary: "Clarke be careful I can't lose you, not now, not ever" Bellamy says with a worried voice. "You'll never lose me Bellamy" Clarke places a small kiss on Bellamy's lips. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but before a word escaped from his mouth and explosion happened.
1. Don't Die On Me

"BELLAMY:

"Clarke be careful I can't lose you, not now, not ever" Bellamy says with a worried voice

"You'll never lose me Bellamy"

Clarke places a small kiss on Bellamy's lips. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but before a word escaped from his mouth and explosion happened. My back flew and hit a tree. My body ached in pain, but I could barely breathe with a all the smoke clogging my throat. I look over and I see Clarke, I force myself to stand up and walk over to her but all I could do was crawl. I finally got to Clarke, she was lying on her back, she most have had a few broken ribs. I hate seeing Clarke like this, seeing her in pain, it hurt meI moved my hand to cup her cheeks, she slowly turned her head to face me, something was wrong I could see it in her eyes, then I decided to slowly and careful examine Clarke's body and them I saw it, a broken tree branch stuck in Clarke's leg

I reached to try and pull it out but soft small hands stopped me, she moved her hand from my chest to the hand on the tree branch

"Bellamy,..."

She paused for a while, waiting for me to look her in the eye, so I did

"It hurts, even if your able to take it out I'm not sure if I can make it back to camp, I probably would have bled out or lost consciousness by then...'' She continued afraid to finish it

"Clarke, you can make it back to camp, I need you to make it back to camp"

"I'll try Bellamy, I'll try"

"Close your eyes, it's gonna hurt when I pull it out"

And I did, blood was coming out fast. From the look on her face I could tell it did, I carefully picked her up and carried her back to camp


	2. Flashback

"LINCOLN:

"Anya, they did nothing wrong"

"They did nothing wrong?, nothing wrong?!, they landed in our territory, they kidnapped one of our one, yet you still defend them, why?"

"It's what I believe in, what our people are doing to theirs, it isn't right"

"Well I'm doing what I know is right, say goodbye to your lover and hope she's no where near the bridge"

Anya starts to leave the room but Lincoln stops her and says

"Wait, what are you gonna do?"

"We have their mechanic she built a bomb to save lover boy and I plan on using it wisely"

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"See for yourself"

And with that Anya left

I have to get to their camp, I need to warn them, I need...I'm to late, I have to go see if Octavia is alright. I go into the forest, all I see if smoke, I hear some voices not to far away. The smoke if starting to clear up, I can see a man carry a figure I'm not quite sure who or what but I need to make sure Octavia is ok

Before I could run to the man, arms were around cover my mouth before I knew it every thing was black


	3. Author's Note

I know the last few chapters was short I just wanted to get a view of how it would be, this is the first story I've ever written and I wanna make sure it's good and people like it and I would really appreciate your support

Twitter: rolz7042

Twitter (shared account): BB_CG

Tumblr: xxforeverxoxyoungxx

Instagram: bellarkee

Vine: bellarke_lover

Kik: pinkgirl10234

Snapchat: pinkgirl10234

Email: neonlightshineig

I post more often on Wattpad my username is bellarkee


	4. I'm Falling For You

CLARKE:

"Jasper, go tell Bellamy I'll be heading out to get seaweed for Finn's injury"

Jasper did as told but she noticed someone walk into the dropship and she realised it was Bellamy

"Like hell your going anywhere alone"

"Bellamy, Finn needs it for he's wound"

"Fine, but I'm going with you"

"Bellamy..."

"Get your shit together Clarke, we're leaving in 10...and hurry" he smirked at the red in my cheeks and left  
_

We were walking through the woods for about a half an hour, I felt inconsiderable tired, then we saw the lake. I start taking off my clothes, so I don't get it wet, nowadays the nights are getting I didn't want to risk getting hypothermia

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the seaweed"

"Half naked?"

"Didn't wanna get my clothes wet and risk getting hyperthermia and if it's really bothering you turn around then"

"Who said it was bothering me princess, I actually like the idea of you half naked"

I didn't respond. I got all the seaweed we needed, then underneath my feet felt weird, I moved slightly to the left and I fall

"Bellamy!"

But it was too late I'm already down the tunnel

"Princess. Clarke! Clarke!" he screams even louder the second time, before you know it Bellamy broke into a sprint to where Clarke fell and he dropped as well, all of a sudden he couldn't breathe, he was under a waterfall he made his way to the shore and searched for Clarke the he saw a blonde head stick out of the water but barely

He jumped back into the water and quickly made he's way to Clarke , he felt a body pressed against him and lifted her head up, her lips were pink, her face slightly blue

He carried her back to shore, he gave her CPR, he stared at her for several seconds he felt he's eyes start to water up

"Clarke, please don't do this to me, please be alive, I need you" he whispered and the last part even quieter

He let a single tear and he felt himself break apart, he pressed his head against her neck and prayed she was alive

He felt a slight movement underneath him, he lifted he's head and saw her eyes flicker slowly and soon they were wide open relief spread through he's body and before he knew what he was doing he kissed her, so passionately, he slowly pulled away but I pulled him back deepening the kiss but this time we went a lot faster

She felt complete, she had never felt this way with Finn and the time the spent together

He knew how to raise her temperature with a simple sentence, had her skin crawling with one look, and had her melting into a puddle with a barely there touch. If she never got the chance to feel that again she would go insane.

He kept her stable.

He knew just how to twist her emotions.

Bellamy made her feel alive.  
_

I'm explaining how Bellamy and Clarke got anywhere near the bridge at the time it exploded

And maybe add a few Bellarke scenes oh and the bridge is a lot farther then in the show


End file.
